joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Yagami
Base= |-|King of the Shinigami= |-|Super Sayan except not sic= Summary Dark Yagami is Light's secret twin brother and future successor of L. He also happens to be a Death Note user whose shinigami is Blud, the New king of the shinigami. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, varies with the Royal Death Note | At least 8-B during chapter 7, 6-B after chapter 8, at least 2-C with Everything Note | High 3-A Name: Darcus Taylor Yagami, D (Alias) | Renamed himself as Du'arq Du'ark D'uarq Da'arq Du'raq Da'urq D'aurq Darq Ok, forget it. The author claims the name was too hard to write so he dropped it Origin: Light and Dark The Adventures of Dark Yagami Gender: Manly Age: 17 at the start (Please ignore that part in chapter 2 where it is confirmed that he's at least 19), 19 by the end Classification: Wannabe Gary Stu Powers and Abilities: Base =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, X-Ray Vision (Could see inside Light's draw sic. Light OBVIOUSLY had it closed because he had his Death Note there), Non-Physical Interaction (Could harm and kill Blud with regular bullets, fought against Sa~Y'u), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Energy Proyection, Martial Arts (Was winning against Sa~Y'u even after she wrote "MAKE ME BETTER AT FIGHTS!" in the Everything Note once), Social Influencing (Found irresistible by pretty much every non blood related and non homosexual woman), Dream Manipulation (Entered Light's dreams). The Royal Death Note allows for Death Manipulation (The Death Note can kill anyone whos name is in it at any point of time the past even if you dont know there face or name sic. Wait, how the fuck does that work?), Mind Manipulation (Superior to Misa's Death Note which could control Light's Mom's actions before her dea- Hey, wait a second!) and Explosion Manipulation (Superior to C-Kira's Death Note which could make people explode), Resurrection with the Life Note, Can nullify resurrection with the Anti Life Note, Can talk to dead people with the Talk to Dead Dudes Note, Teleportation with the Teleport Note, Disease Manipulation with the Sick Note, Time Travel with Reset Note (Presumably only to the past). Blud can tell him what's happening around any Death Note and wipe out anyone's memory, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Traveled in a box covered in lead without getting intoxicated), Radiation Manipulation (Walked in a radioactive area without any special protection, whereas Light required a space suit to walk unharmed) and Pain Manipulation (Won The Olimpics with a broken leg). Dying gives him: Possession (His ghost could possess Light's body) |-|As King of the Shinigami=Same as before without the need of Blud, Large Size (Type 1 in chapter 7, Type 3 after chapter 8), Invisibility, Dimensional Travel, Intangibility, Psychometry (Can see people's names and life spans with the Shinigami Eyes), Mind Reading (Should have shinigami ears like his sister Night, which allow her to hear people's thoughts). The Everything note allows for Reality Warping (Anything that Dark writes in it happens), Social Influencing (Became the king of the world, which gave him control of all of earth's population. Turned Light into the president, L into the emper of Japan and Watari into the queen of England and Scotland), Time Travel, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can eat blood bananas made of blood without any problem) |-|As a Super Saiyan but not really=Same as in base, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (After having his arms filled with poison he simply gargled all the poison out and spit it at Blud) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Confirmed to be the strongest dude in America by the creator, which would put him above Light who, while being at the top of a skyscrapper, sexed [sic with L hard enough for people to mistook it for a earthquake]), varies with the Death Note (While it usually ignores durability, it can also do things such as increase the size of explosions) | At least Multi-City Block level during chapter 7 (Is as big as a bus), Country level after chapter 8 (Is 304800m tall), at least Low Multiversal with Everything Note (It allows Dark to do anything, the Death Note verse has at least two universes, put 2 and 2 together) | High Universe level (Battled against Blud, who created a black hole which was sucking the whole universe, time included) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Went from the the Eyfal Tower to the River Tames sic and back in a timeframe of no more than 10 seconds, at mach 285), with Speed of Light reaction speed (Reacted to a train and fire going towards him at this speed) | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Should be superior to his father, who lifted a box covered in lead with Dark inside) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class during chapter 7, Country Class after chapter 8 | High Universal Durability: City Block level+ | At least Multi-City Block level' during chapter 7, Country level after chapter 8 | High Universe level Stamina: High (Sexed sic Naomi all night and didn't sleep after that) | Extremly high (Was fine after sexing sic with 400 women) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, low multiversal with the Death Note | Several meters during chapter 7, hundreds of kilometers after chapter 8, low multiversal with the Death Note | Standard melee range, low multiversal with the Death Note Standard Equipment: The Royal Death Note hidden is his pants, a mobile (AN: that's what English people call cellphones) inside his special place (AN: figure it out for yourself lol!), the Life Note, an uzi, a Teleport Note, a Sick Note, a Death Pad Intelligence: Too inconsistent to tell, but we'll just say absolute genious because the creator probably believes that (Was chosen and trained to be L's successor who figured out how the Death Note worked despite it's rules(?), figured out Light was Kira immediately) Weaknesses: Suffers a severe case of PIS | Defeating him will turn him back to base, making whoever defeated him the new king/queen of shinigami. The Everything Note turns back into a Royal Note if used to travel before getting it, or at least that's what I understood | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Manipulation:' By writing... I dunno, something in the Royal Death Note, Dark can kill a person at any point in time without the need of a name or face (Please don't think too hard about this for your own good). The Anti Life Note does the same and prevents the person from being resurrected, but only in the present and the name and the face of the victim are needed. Finally, the Death Pad can kill a person by phoning them. **'Everyone on the world except Dark:' By writing this, everyone in the world dies except Dark, Royal Death Note only. *'Resurrection:' With the Life Note, Dark can bring people back to life. No rules about this notebook are known besides needing the person's name. Dark can also write his own name in to prevent a future death. In the case that Dark is dead for good, he can drive from heaven down the highway to hell (GET IT), put his blinkers on and got off at exit 9, which will take him back to Earth. *'Kamy Hamy Ha:' He probably meant Kamehameha, but I'm not sure... *'Teleportation:' With the Teleport Note, Dark can zap wherever he needs to. How this notebook works is unknown. *'Disease Manipulation:' With the Sick Note, Dark can make people sick by writing their name in. Used to bring Near near death (GET IT? BUT ITS NOT A JOKE THIS IS VERY SERIOUS COS HE COULD DIE AND THAT'S NOT FUNNY EVEN THOUGH ITS NEAR so I guess it is funny after all). Key: Base | King of the Shinigami | After drinking Samanther's special milkshake Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Death Note Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Variable Tier Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Death Users Category:Teenagers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Psychometry Users Category:Murderers Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Disease Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Users Category:Glass Cannon Category:Possession Users